One More Night
by Sallvation
Summary: This is a short KakuHida one shot. It entails the zombie duo's last night together, before they meet their tragic end at the hands of Konoha. Also, this fic is loosely inspired from the song "One More Night" by Maroon 5. I just think it suits this pairing so much. So I decided to incorporate the lyrics subtly inside. Rated M for Hidan's cursing, violence and sexual themes.


**\- Kakuzu!** – the pale Jashinist was furious at his partner. Not only did he force him to withdraw from a fight, but top it off, the sun was about to set completely, it was raining and Hidan's half-destroyed topside Akatsuki cloak was definitely not helping the situation **– You're such a fucker, you know that right!?**

The taller man registered his partner's words, but as usual decided to ignore them. Nothing good came out of answering Hidan. He would just continue to spit profanities at him and it would only bring about a headache in the older shinobi.

 **\- Don't ignore me, you fucktard!** – even met with silence, that didn't stop Hidan from keeping up with his language and unstoppable blabber. He was getting annoyed when Kakuzu ignored him. After all this time they spent together, he would think that the other man would at least start paying attention to him, alas that wasn't the case. And Kakuzu knew better not to give Hidan the attention he desired from his partner.

In truth, the Jashinist was freezing and neither the rain, nor Kakuzu were helping right now. Both had been summoned by Pain, alongside the rest of the Akatsuki members for the extracting ritual of the Two-Tails. However, it usually took some time before all members could gather, so Hidan and Kakuzu, or more likely the latter, with the former's loud protests, had decided to find a more secluded place to spend the next couple of days.

Sealing a biju was always a pain in the ass for Hidan. He had to sit still for days, while the sealing took place and he wasn't the type to just sit idly by, unless it was for his beloved rituals. Which brought him to the second point of annoyance. The zombie duo was in the middle of a battle, when Kakuzu was forced to pull them away, by Pain's orders. Without saying, Hidan didn't like missed opportunities when it came to sacrificing people to Jashin. And of course that resulted in him whining to his partner and most times it ended violently.

However, the past half-a-year was different. Sexual tension arose between the two and Hidan had definitely not helped the situation with his teasing and nonchalant flirtation in the form of his rough jokes. Of course it took some coaxing, but in the end Kakuzu snapped and the result was the best sexual experience Hidan had ever felt in his life. Ever since they first did it, both had been onto each other almost every night, of course the ex-Takigakure-nin usually provoked by his partner.

As much as Hidan loved their sexual intercourse, he was furious by the fact that he could be so easily taken from Kakuzu whenever the older man desired. Every night, before they would fuck, he would always spew the same words at his partner, but none of which came true. And of course, sex with Kakuzu was the best feeling ever, only second to his sacrifices to Jashin.

As much as he loved teasing, Hidan always liked playing hard to get. He wanted Kakuzu to put in the work for his prize, but it's not like that lasted long. When it came to physical prowess, the pale man was no match. Even if close combat was his specialty and his partner preferred the safety of long to mid-range, that didn't mean that Kakuzu was not skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Quite the opposite and he had proven that to his partner many times over.

But Hidan could also never deny that make-up sex was the best. After their usual spat, it would most likely come to that and it was better than their regular one, because it was way more violent, more brutal and the Jashinist always ended up all bruised and dislocated after Kakuzu had finished with him. He both loved it and hated it at the same time. He hated how much control Kakuzu had and how effortlessly it came to him.

In truth his partner was always looking down on him. He never viewed him as an equal and that pissed him off. Always calling him an idiot, disregarding his efforts in battle and even daring to mock him sometimes. Most of the time it was provoked by Hidan's own blabbering, but it didn't matter. Whether in combat or in sex, Kakuzu was always calm and composed. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew exactly how to do it. And it's not like Hidan didn't try to struggle. Every time when they spat, the pale man tried something different, some way to show superiority, alas that was always met with a failure.

Without doubt their relationship was harsh. As partners and as lovers, it was always this way and neither wanted it any different.

 **\- Man, how long are we gonna walk like this? It's dark! It's cold! I'm all wet!** – Hidan was complaining like a child, and to him it didn't matter what the older shinobi would respond, as long as he got one. That was what he wanted most. He desired Kakuzu's attention and it pissed him off tremendously when he was being ignored **– Kakuzuuu! You goddamn prick! Are you even listening to me!?** – he knew the answer to that. He knew Kakuzu was listening and it aggravated him even more to know he was deliberately being ignored.

Just as Hidan was about to jump his partner with anger, the man finally spoke.

 **\- This should do.**

 **\- What?** – Hidan stated from the ground, his face just being lifted, as he spat some wet dirt out.

 **\- What are you doing?** – Kakuzu lifted a brow.

 **\- Fuck you, old man…** \- in truth, his partner's sudden vocal response triggered the Jashinist to slip on the wet grass and the result was as followed **– Wait … You're not actually thinking of waiting here for Pain to call us again, are you?**

Kakuzu didn't answer at all, instead sitting on top of the medium-sized rock they had stopped by.

 **\- Hey, Kakuzu! In case you're going blind from old age, let me spill it out for you. It's fucking raining and you want us to spend the night here!?**

 **\- Pain will contact us shortly. We don't have time to find a town or an inn, so shut up and get ready** – the ex-Takigakure-nin sighed, knowing Hidan wouldn't just let it go so easily.

 **\- Fuck you, I'm not staying here!**

 **\- You're free to go wherever you want. As far as I'm aware I haven't tied you down here.**

 **\- You old prick! Let's at least find somewhere remotely dry. We're gonna sit here for days.**

- **Hidan, you are in a forest. Besides, I told you Pain would contact us soon, we have to be ready. This place is quite hidden and the rain will mask our presence.**

The pale man snapped. He was not spending even a second more here, so he quickly reached for his sacrificial spike and rushed for Kakuzu atop the rock. Another spat had stormed upon them and this time Hidan was going to win, no matter what. He refused to be handled like that again.

Kakuzu reacted fairly easily as he just moved out of Hidan's attack, resulting in the latter face-splatting on the rock. With an angry shriek, almost like a banshee, Hidan turned and jumped for Kakuzu again. The older shinobi expanded his arm and caught Hidan with his tendrils mid-way towards him.

 **\- Hidan. Calm down** – green eyes stoically pierced his partner's magenta crazed-struck ones. They gazed at each other only for a second, which felt like a few minutes, before Hidan stabbed Kakuzu's extended arm, forcing him to release the ex-Yugakure-nin. His eyes narrowed as he saw his partner licking his blood sadistically.

 **\- How about you say goodbye to one of those hearts of yours … or might as well all five, you old prick. It's time I put you beneath the ground for good!**

Kakuzu wasn't worried, because he knew that if he got serious, Hidan couldn't even touch him, but it would be troublesome to lose a heart now, so he rushed towards Hidan, attempting to interrupt the man from preparing the ritual. His pale skin had turned black with white markings, resembling bones all over his body. A hysterical shriek as Hidan jumped to the side to dodge his incoming partner speeding at him like a massive ram.

Of course he had to draw the Jashin symbol on the ground for the ritual to work and of course he knew that Kakuzu would never let him, but did he stop trying? Of course not.

Stabbing his own arm, blood dripped from his palm, marking the place where he planned to draw the symbol. Alas, he was startled as Kakuzu grabbed his neck from behind him.

 **\- When did you…** \- he was cut off, as air suddenly became scarce in his lungs. On top of that Kakuzu was not holding back on his grip and when the clutch was closed, he hardened his arm, with his Doton: Domu technique. Hidan began thrashing, desperately trying to remove the pressure off his neck, alas he couldn't do anything now. Kakuzu was behind him, so it was hard to bend that way with either arms or legs, to try and break free. The suffocation became too much to deal with properly even for someone like him and he rolled his eyes back, desperately scratching Kakuzu's arm for release. Of course that did nothing because it was hardened and it only damaged his own nails. A few moments later, Hidan felt his neck cracking and knew what was about to happen if his partner didn't let him go. And so it did … the pale Jashinist fell to the ground with a limp head, indicating that the loud cracking sound that had just been heard was his own neck snapping violently.

Hidan was still struggling for air. Forcing his head to sit upwards, so it could heal properly, he didn't even want to meet Kakuzu's eyes. Not now … he was defeated again. So easily. Every time they spat, he never managed to make Kakuzu get serious. Maybe that was a good thing, because he wouldn't have gotten away with just a broken neck. But it was infuriating … the power gap between them.

The younger shinobi felt the green eyes grazing his half exposed back. They felt burning and sent a pleasurable chill down Hidan's spine. He couldn't look down, without his head lumping forward, but he knew what had happened. The blood rush had gotten to his lower abdomen and he was hard. So hard – begging for release.

 **\- Fuck** – an almost silent mutter, which surprised Kakuzu. Hidan wasn't usually cursing quietly.

 **\- I told you not to push your luck, brat** – the dark skinned man finally spoke as tendrils began crawling from underneath his stitches **– Look at you now.**

 **\- Fuck off, you heathen pri…** \- his cuss was interrupted by said tendrils as Hidan was pinned to the ground - **…What the fuck?!**

 **\- Time to give you what you so desperately want.**

Hidan knew what that meant. It was time for make-up sex and while he did indeed want that or would never turn it down, he was pissed off at Kakuzu for always sounding so confident … never flinching for even a second. But he knew that the older man enjoyed himself as well. Just as he was Hidan's poison, the Jashinist was Kakuzu's as well and they both never turned down an opportunity to get intoxicated with each other. And like he knew, make-up sex was the best.

But he always resisted. He always said to himself that this would be the last night he would completely give in to his partner. And he always made it known vocally as well.

 **\- Go to hell. I swear … I cross my heart and I hope to die. I'll only stay with you one more night.**

 **\- Hidan. You've already said it a million times.**

 **\- I know, but you'll see…**

Kakuzu moved towards his partner slowly, almost in a teasing manner. Hidan was laying back on the wet grass, the rain pouring over him … over them both. He waited there with anticipation … waited for the tanned man to come and take him.

It was always like this with them. Always going hard at each other, as if going to war. Always going rough, throwing things at each other, or slamming one another over walls, floor or furniture. Sometimes both thought they were so dysfunctional that it was hard to believe how perfect they were for each other. In terms of teamwork, Hidan and Kakuzu had no match. They were Akatsuki's deadliest combo, so strong together, yet one day they would probably be the end of each other.

But no matter how much they fought, they always kept being drawn to each other. They were always onto one another like predators, fighting for territory, for dominance and Kakuzu always ended up emerging victor in the end. The old man was quite sadistic when it came to sex, but Hidan enjoyed every bit of it. Even if he was always cussing that this was going to be the last time, he enjoyed being mutilated by his partner. It brought him great pain and even greater pleasure. Of course he would never allow these thoughts to reach his partner's ears. Never. He was always saying no, but his body was screaming yes and Kakuzu knew how to catch on these hints. Unlike the younger man, who could never figure him out, the tanned shinobi could read his partner like an open book and no matter what came out of his mouth, he knew exactly how to read his body language. And that is the reason he knew best how to satisfy that hunger that they both had for each other.

Hidan always hated himself in the morning, guilt burning through his veins like lava, scorching him alive. But he had no regrets. He never regret when Kakuzu touched him, never regret their deep passionate, but quite rough kisses, never regret the closeness of their bodies when he was being handled.

Kakuzu was already onto Hidan, his eyes shining brightly, just like a predator, about to devour his prey. The already risen moon was reflecting in his partner's magenta-tinted irises, revealing the desire to be devoured, a desire he wanted to hide, but knew he couldn't. Even if he was the one always provoking Kakuzu to initiate the sexual act, he didn't want to give it to him for free and yet it was always effortless to draw him in, to force him to submit entirely.

His partner's tendrils were holding him firmly pinned to the wet ground. Both arms and legs were tied separately, as pressure was being applied, while the ones on the neck were mainly for the support of what was broken there. Kakuzu leaned forward brushing their lower abdominal areas together, as both of their already hard cocks gave a twitch from the contact.

 **\- Just hurry the fuck up!**

 **\- Learn to be patient. I want to savor you.**

 **\- Come on, we're not getting any younger.**

 **\- What's the rush?**

 **\- I thought you were the one spitting how Pain was gonna call us soon.**

Kakuzu didn't like to hear other men's names when they were this intimate with each other. The only name he allowed to be ushered was his, no exception. Hidan knew that turned him on. He knew that when he started moaning his partner's name from pleasure he was giving him the satisfaction of accomplishment. Most of the time he would deliberately try not to do it, only to force Kakuzu to work more for it, as with the entire act, however the dark-skinned man knew how to make those moans appear.

The masked man, tugged Hidan's already soaking wet cloak aside. It was damaged enough, beyond repair, but still wearable, so he wasn't going to buy him a new one just yet. He unzipped his own cloak, but kept it on himself, only needing the front opening anyways. The younger man's pants were disposed of quite brashly, leaving the pale marvel completely revealed beneath the tanned skin. Hidan's cock was already dripping with pre-cum. He was known to be very impatient and always having zero self-control when it came to that.

A harsh cold grip forced Hidan to thug slightly under his partner's pressured hold. The older man's hand was cold from the weather, and the only place Hidan could feel a difference in body temperature was his cock, since the rest of his body was basically like an icicle, something Kakuzu would take care of shortly.

 **\- Stop being such a tease and just fuck me!**

 **\- Shut up.**

Hidan was starting to get on his nerves. He was always impatient about this, always rushing to feel the older man inside him, then always whining why he didn't take it slow. Tonight was not going to be any different either. It was almost like a routine for them, a very pleasurable routine. The tanned man gave his slightly trembling partner a few slow and teasing strokes down his length with one hand, while the other was unzipping his own pants.

 **\- Can you be any more docile, old prick!?**

Kakuzu furrowed his brows. He was sick of hearing Hidan rush him like that only to never let it go later on, so some more tendrils crawled out of his body, making their way to his partner's mouth, starting to gag him. He was giving him short moments to breathe, but the main purpose of this was to shut him up. Hidan was his prey, the darker-skinned man would take him the way he wanted, but since the Jashinist was so eager, he was going to make him regret his impatience later on.

The ex-Takigakure-nin was already hard and didn't need any preparation. His partner had always been quite at awe with the tanned man's length. Truthfully, just like Kakuzu was in general for almost everyone, his cock was intimidating for Hidan and given the fact that he turned back into a virgin every time, due to his regenerative abilities, it was normal. Usually Kakuzu would prepare Hidan most of the times, unless it was make-up sex, and even then he did it like at least 50% of the time, because he loved teasing his partner so much to the point of him begging for it. This time was different. Kakuzu was annoyed. He decided to skip all preparation and figured the rain would prove a sufficient lubrication. He also wanted to show the pale Jashinist that his words could not go unpunished once and for all.

Kakuzu picked up Hidan's hips, angling them in a comfortable way for himself. The pale man's eyes opened as he felt his partner's head prodding his entrance in a needy way. This was the moment he began regretting forcing Kakuzu to rush. More or less he would always rush him, but nevertheless the dark-skinned man almost never skipped preparations. With one swift and brutal thrust, Kakuzu was fully buried into his partner, without any warning.

Hidan let out a muffled scream, which actually couldn't be called a scream at all. Kakuzu kept his hips steady, fully sheathed in for a few seconds for two reasons. Hidan was too tight, making his movements harder and he wanted his partner to adjust slightly. Blood started dripping from his hole, down his back, due to the position Hidan was in. His hands and legs were trembling with pain. It usually took him quite little time to adjust to his partner's size, however it would be a while now that the intrusion was with no forthcoming of itself. The pale man shut his eyes and struggled a bit, as he let out a few whimpers.

 **\- This is what comes from you rushing mindlessly** – Kakuzu grinned in satisfaction. His partner would probably remember this lesson **– But don't pretend you don't like the pain, you little whore.**

Without much hesitation, where there was none in the first place, Kakuzu began his assault. His thrusts were deep, always pulling out almost all the way to the tip and burying himself right down to the shaft. He was clenching Hidan's hips tightly, because they were slipping under him from the wet state they were in. In truth this rain wasn't helping him at all and only made things more difficult and slippery. But that didn't slow Kakuzu down in any way. Harsh, brutal, murderous thrusts, slowly killing his partner under his own gaze. Hidan was muffling, thrashing, desperately trying to find a position where he could transcend the pain into pleasure.

 **\- What is it, Hidan? You don't like it?** – Kakuzu teased.

This was punishment so of course it had to hurt, more than the pale man could take it. If he felt pleasure, it would hardly be punishing enough for him not to do it again. Kakuzu was avoiding his sweet spot on purpose. He wouldn't give him what he wanted just yet.

 **\- Did you learn your lesson, Hidan?**

Teary eyes opened slightly, as if he wanted to kill the tanned man with only his gaze. But he got needy, he needed to feel Kakuzu in the way it always did. He loved when he was this brutal, when he broke him like this, but he craved more. He craved the pleasure side of it all. It was always better when pain was mixed with pleasure. Neither separately did it for him anymore. So he nodded. At least tried to, limply with that broken neck of his.

 **\- Good boy** – Kakuzu grinned, but it remained unnoticed from the mask. His voice was deep and tense. It turned Hidan on even more **– Now ask for it.**

The tendrils from his mouth withdrew. The first few moments were filled with Hidan taking deep breaths, in-between his partner's punishing thrusts.

 **\- Fuck** – he arched a bit, as another muscle piece had been torn down there, from the unforgiving pace his partner kept.

 **\- So, what's it going to be, Hidan? You want me to keep this going?**

 **\- Please. I need to feel it.**

 **\- What do you need to feel?**

 **\- Hit me there … please.**

 **\- Oh, how pliant you've become. I suppose, you deserve a treat.**

With the next thrust Hidan arched his back even further up and his eyes were shot wide open. The fact that Kakuzu rammed his prostate did the trick. His partner became euphoric and finally that voice, that Kakuzu always adored to hear, appeared. Victory.

 **\- More, please. Kakuzu…**

He was desperate for his sweet spot to be assaulted. He wanted it so bad, in a way only Kakuzu knew how to do. Without further ado, the taller man shifted his partner's pale hips a bit, adjusting in a way to be able to abuse his prostate with every single thrust. Hidan began seeing stars. And it wasn't because of it being nighttime. His vision became clouded, more so from the feeling than the rain and his body gave in to this sensation. It happened again. Every time he thought he hated it, Kakuzu proved him wrong. Drawing him closer. Making him love it. Forcing him to lose the ability to think at all, even if the ex-Yugakure-nin wasn't one of the brightest shinobi out there. Sticking on his body like a tattoo, making him feel stupid for crawling back to his embrace once more, even after what he said in the beginning each time. He let go completely, surrendering to the predator. No one could do it like Kakuzu and no one was going to be enough for him anymore. Kakuzu was the only one that could make him feel this way and it scared him.

 **\- Kakuzu.**

 **\- Hmm?**

 **\- I want to touch you … please.**

Hidan needed to feel his partner. He wanted to feel those stitches that aroused him so much, all of them, which Kakuzu was desperately trying to hide all the time. The darker-skinned man took his mask off and leaned in for a kiss. It was light at first, but quickly turned violent, as he drew blood from the pale bottom lip. He didn't want to stop, but had to in order to catch his breath. Picking Hidan up and prodding himself back to a sitting, now the pale shinobi was on top of him. The binds of the tendrils loosened a bit, but didn't let go. He was also still supporting the Jashinist's head.

The movements had stopped for a bit as they were changing positions. Hidan's hands fell atop his partner's shoulders and around his neck, quite loosely. He didn't have the strength to hold onto him, but he didn't need to. Kakuzu was holding his already bruised hips from his previous clutch. He loved marking Hidan so much. Of course the bruises would be gone in less than a day, presenting the ex-Takigakure-nin with a new canvas each time. This way he was marking Hidan as his own and the younger man didn't mind that. It was Kakuzu's way of showing affection.

With little strength left, Hidan slid his hands underneath his partner's cloak and began touching Kakuzu's neck, shoulders, arms and back. He loved tracing all the stitches. The pale man adored the part Kakuzu hated in himself the most – his mutilated body. For a 91-year-old man, he was in prime condition – muscular, strong, dominating. Of course Hidan had muscles as well, but Kakuzu was another thing.

 **\- Ride me** – a simple command, breaking Hidan from his trance.

Hidan obeyed, He wanted it too. The Jashinist was very glad when he had the chance to dominate his partner, even if realistically speaking it was only an illusion. With a slow and steady pace at first, he began moving his hips up and down his partner's cock. He was trembling a bit from the earlier feeling he had received. As his thighs were shaky, Kakuzu strengthened the hold, to help him move more freely.

 **\- Faster** – another command. And Hidan was quick to follow.

The pale man picked up the pace. He was shocked. He, himself, could not satisfy his own needs as good as Kakuzu could. But he enjoyed this position. Both were soaking wet from the rain. Pale skin was slapping over darker one. Hidan began moaning again, picking up the speed. He leaned forward, placing his forehead on his partner's shoulder. That gave him more support for his already tired neck. Hidan was desperately trying to reach Kakuzu's ability in ramming himself on top of his partner, but he couldn't quite get there. He gave out a whimper. He wanted it hard, he wanted it brutal, he wanted Kakuzu to mutilate him, down to his very core.

 **\- What's wrong, Hidan?** – Kakuzu asked, gripping his throbbing cock, which made his pale partner shudder.

 **\- Kakuzu…**

 **\- What is it you want?**

 **\- You just love making me beg for it, don't you?** – the ex-Yugakure-nin could still pull off a smirk, getting devoured by Kakuzu's green eyes. He leaned in for a kiss. A short one **– Break me. Please.**

 **\- I thought you liked riding me.**

 **\- I do, but … it's not the same. Kakuzu … please** – the last word was ushered in a begging whisper in the tanned man's ear. And that did the trick.

Kakuzu prodded Hidan up, taking his cock out. The Jashinist trembled slightly from the loss. His ass was begging for the warmth of his partner again. The older man faced Hidan away from him and prepared him for doggy position. Hidan barely had the strength to hold himself up properly, so he just laid down, burrowing his face in the wet grass. His lower half was supported by Kakuzu, who prepared to enter the Jashinist again.

Oh, sweet fulfilling pleasure, mixed with pain, though it had numbed his body. He had gotten used to Kakuzu's size again. The taller man continued his onslaught. Harsh, fast thrusts, sent Hidan straight to heaven. With one hand he was holding his partner's hips, with the other he gripped his cock again. They both could feel release coming soon and Hidan was straight out pushed into it, by the feeling of Kakuzu's cock brutally abusing his sweet spot and his hand jerking him off. With a sweet moan, he came all over the rock in front of him, while he was just able to prod himself up with last ounces of strength. Kakuzu was soon to follow. After a finishing thrust came the finale, filling his pale partner with his hot seed as the younger man screamed his name.

Hidan shook from the ecstasy. He savored every bit of this moment. This was the time where their breaths would usually reunite and become one. The moment after release, when both were very tender from the after-orgasmic state. Hidan tightened around Kakuzu, who always didn't rush pulling out. He wanted to savor Hidan until the very end.

A few still moments passed and the ex-Takigakure-nin pulled out. Retracting his tendrils, his partner plopped clumsily onto the wet ground. Hidan was exhausted. He couldn't even think about anything other than the amazing sex he just experienced, let alone go seal a biju. But duty called and they had no time to linger behind.

 **\- Hidan. Get up.**

 **\- I can't, fuckface. My body hurts all over** – and he had the bruises to show for it, left there by Kakuzu's tendrils and firm grips. Not to mention his still broken neck from earlier.

Kakuzu sighed. It couldn't be helped. He picked his partner's limp body and placed him in a sitting position, leaning him on the rock. Then he threw over his wet clothes to him, as he zipped his own Akatsuki cloak, fixing his mask.

 **\- Pain called. We have to gather for the extracting ritual now.**

 **\- Fuck, now?**

 **\- Yes, now** – Kakuzu glared.

 **\- Oh, and here I thought we had an opening to cuddle a bit** – Hidan smirked teasingly, meant as a joke. Neither of them was actually the cuddling type. They did enjoy sleeping together after sex, on the rare occasion that they were at an inn and Kakuzu was usually a cheapskate always paying for double bed rooms, because they were cheaper, but in all honesty to himself, even if the Jashinist spent time whining about it to his partner, he didn't really mind it being that way either. It wouldn't have mattered if the room had two beds, they would have ended up using only one anyway.

Hidan's body was all sore, he was cold again, now that the aftershock from the act had passed and their bodies were no longer warming one another, it wasn't a few moments before he made this vocal.

 **\- Kakuzu, I'm cold.**

 **\- Shut up.**

 **\- I don't wanna spend several days under the rain.**

 **\- Shut up.**

 **\- I'm also hungry and my body is sore. Damn, you know how to mess me up, you prick.**

 **\- Hidan.**

 **\- What?**

 **\- Shut your mouth, before I sew it shut.**

 **\- Hey, Kakuzu.**

 **\- What?**

 **\- You'll give me one more night, right?** – Hidan always asked this question after sex. Kakuzu didn't understand why, after yelling how this was the last time, he would always ask for another one, as if searching for a reassurance. The older man never answered this question. He heard it a million times, but he never vocally answered. However, both knew, that the answer would come next time and Hidan always anticipated it with delight.

 **\- Hurry up. Everyone is waiting for us.**

 **\- Whatever. You can just blame it on me. I don't care anyways.**

 **\- Just shut up and get dressed.**

Both men were preparing for a long stand on the rock as sealing a biju was a long and tedious process and by the information Kakuzu got from Pain, they would be doing two in a row. He didn't mention this to Hidan, though, to avoid giving him more reasons to run off his endless rants.

 **\- Here** – Kakuzu tossed Hidan his forehead protector. He had dropped it in the previous battle against the Konohagakure shinobi **– Cover that wound on your neck. It's disgusting.**

 **\- Aww, Kuzu-chan ❤** – Hidan said in a high pitched tone, gently tugging on the stitches on his own, still lumpy, neck. He had his head cut off during the battle, but his partner had taken care of it, by stitching it back on. Only to break his neck half an hour ago. Miraculously, the healing had already kicked in and Hidan had regained partial movement in his neck. But the mere fact that Kakuzu picked up his forehead protector made him all tingly inside **– You know, you can be a real nice guy, when you're not a dick.**

 **\- Shut up and hurry.**

* * *

 **\- Kakuzu!** – Hidan's voice left an echo, but dissipated shortly **– Come on, you old fuck … What's taking you so long? Can't you get your slow ass here any faster?**

The immortal's head was resting limply between some rocks. A few were dangerously close to crushing his face, but that had not occurred yet. There was no trace of the rest of him. Only his head – he looked weak and helpless, but as long as he had strength, he kept on going … vocally at least.

 **\- Kakuzu! I swear to Jashin, you are pissing me off so much! What's wrong, you can't take on a bunch of kids from Konoha?** – a few seconds of silence just to recollect his breath, if it had anywhere to go **– Hurry, the fuck up!**

There was nothingness all around him. It was dark, damp, silent. The only noise he could hear were his own mutterings. It was driving him insane. The fact that Kakuzu was taking his bloody time pissed him off so much. He was so going to kill that stupid shadow kid for separating them like this.

 **\- Kakuzu!** – each scream was getting weaker. His partner was bound to arrive any time now. Sometimes when Hidan would scold him to not interrupt, he would always help him if he got in trouble, even if joining a bit "late". That was his way of getting back at the Jashinist for his cockiness. But surely he wouldn't just leave him now? Yeah, it was true that they didn't get along very well in the beginning of their partnership, but they got used to each other. Hidan came to trust Kakuzu. Even if he was such a prick at times, he would always watch out for his pale partner in battle and warn him of danger. And to top it off they made one hell of a team. They were definitely stronger when together, but even if separated, Kakuzu wouldn't lose to those dumb kids, would he? No, it couldn't be.

 **\- Hey, Kakuzu! I know I always tell you not to butt in and I always call you a dick for coming in too late, but come on, this isn't funny! Just dig me up, okay. I'll let you do me this night as well.**

Then he remembered. The dreaded words he used to say to his partner every single night. And the freshest memory from 5 days ago.

 _"_ _Go to hell. I swear … I cross my heart and I hope to die. I'll only stay with you one more night."_

 _"_ _Hidan. You've already said it a million times."_

 _"_ _I know, but you'll see…"_

Kakuzu's voice. It was only a memory, but how Hidan longed to hear it right now. To feel his partner's physical touch. To be reassured. Another memory popped up. The other thing he always used to ask.

 _"_ _You'll give me one more night, right?"_

And then realization hit him. He grew silent. For the first time in his life, Hidan was struck at a loss for words. What if he finally jinxed it all? What if Kakuzu really had left him behind? Needless to say, at first he was so annoyed that he couldn't get rid of Hidan, but they grew close. He enjoyed their nights and Hidan could see it. He could at least see that much.

 **\- Kakuzu, I'm sorry I called you all those things … you fucking heathen, cheap-ass, money-loving, always annoyed, silent, composed, ca…** \- his voice cracked. He felt a tear dropping down his right cheek. With each quality Kakuzu possessed that Hidan voiced, he began to feel more and more fear. What if his partner was dead? What if they had killed him? What if he was never going to come back for him, because he couldn't? But he was immortal, too right?

 _"_ _Despite your ability, no one is immortal. Nothing lasts forever. Beside the potency of money. Learn to be more cautious in battle. Keep your own ground. If you let your guard down … you're dead._

 _"_ _Hah, as if, you old prick! Every damn time you give me this stupid lecture. That's not something you say to me of all people. As if they can kill me. If they could, I wouldn't be happier. But I don't think they can … fucking heathens. All of 'em._

Hidan didn't want to remember. It was painful. If he had a chest right now, his heart would probably throb with fear and pain. It was an even worse pain than being decapitated and crushed to bits.

 _"_ _I'll never die… Even if you destroy my body, and I'm left with nothing but my head… I'll escape somehow… and when I do, I'll find you and bite your throat out!"_

He felt pathetic. Kakuzu was right. No one is immortal. Hidan was counting too much on his immortality and that got the best of him. Why did he let them get separated? It's all Kakuzu's fault! He could have followed them. They were better off together. They were unstoppable. The zombie duo. Why?

 **\- Why?** – was he sobbing? **– Kakuzu…**

The past half year, Hidan and Kakuzu had developed a relationship. Something more than partnership. Were they lovers? In an unconventional sense. What was this feeling he usually got, when Kakuzu would lose a heart? The pain he saw in his shaky gaze, while dying. He saw his partner die a fair amount of times, but he always came back to life. No one could take more than one heart from him in one battle, at least Hidan had never seen that. And he would always replenish his stock.

 _"_ _How about you say goodbye to one of those hearts of yours … or might as well all five, you old prick. It's time I put you beneath the ground for good!"_

Hidan couldn't believe how loud those words echoed in his mind. It hurt. It burnt. He didn't mean it. Kakuzu could always restock. He would never go as far as destroying all 5 hearts, hell it was painful to watch even one go, by this point. But he did it. He was to blame for his partner's death in part. He got tricked by that dreaded shadow kid and submerged one of Kakuzu's hearts to the void earlier into the battle. He imagined the older man gripping his chest, where his main heart would be and couldn't help but whimper at the memory, engraved in him forever.

The thought of his partner really dead was frightening. Hidan didn't remember when the last time he felt fear at all was. And now he had to live with this for the rest of his miserable existence. He was an idiot, true, but he knew better. He was never getting out of here. It was a matter of time for his head to be crushed by the pressure of the rocks. And then everything would disappear. No pain, no memories, nothing. For the first time in his life, he felt the desire to be dead. If Kakuzu wasn't in this world, he didn't feel right to be here as well. So he crossed his heart and hoped to die.

All Hidan wanted now was to go meet his partner again … one more time … one more night …

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** To those of you who made it down here, I wish to thank you for taking your time and reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a fav and a review, it would encourage me to post more in the future ^^

 **Edit:** Taking into consideration what 'Gamedy Dragon' suggested, I decided to bold the speech in order to make it easier to read. I use hyphens to mark speech, because it's just how I'm used to writing for a very long time now, but I will bold it up in future stories in order to make it more visible. Thank you for the feedback ^^

Also, by the way, if anyone was wondering what Hidan was about to say when his voice cracked, it was 'caring' :3


End file.
